<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boo-Shroom by DeckofDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575384">Boo-Shroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons'>DeckofDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, Gen, Luigi's Mansion 3 - Freeform, Mentions of Murder, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luigi finds a boo-shroom in Mario's luggage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Boo &amp; Luigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boo-Shroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from an anon on Tumblr: </p>
<p>"I love your writing so much, it makes me so happy. If you’re willing could you do a short little thing about King Boo encountering or turning Luigi into Boo Luigi (from the Boo mushroom power up) ?"</p>
<p>Y'all are lucky they specified it being a boo power up because my initial instinct was to write something a lot more violent and fucked up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mario had been in the room for a grand total of a few hours before King Boo came along but he still somehow managed to make a mess of it. It wasn’t a huge mess but for the amount of time it had taken Mario to make it, it was impressive. Luigi might have to teasingly ask him how he’d done it later but for now, it was time to clean it up. Tidying up while going through to check everything in a room not only soothed his nerves but was also the best way to bring ghosts out of hiding so they couldn’t come for him later.</p>
<p>As he picked up Mario’s suitcase by the handle, intending to place it neatly at the foot of the bed to be retrieved later, it fell open, most of its contents spilling out across the floor. He could only sigh as he placed it back down to start picking everything up. Maybe he shouldn’t, while cleanup was important, he shouldn’t waste too much time on it when he needed to stay focused on saving Mario but… it would give him too much anxiety to leave it like this. Especially since the mess was partially his fault, he should’ve checked the latches to make sure they were secure before picking it up.</p>
<p>Among Mario’s things was a handful of powerups. A fire flower, a couple cat bells, a tanuki leaf, and… a boo-shroom. Luigi almost put that one back in the suitcase as well but… he was in a hotel full of ghosts and boos, would any of them be fooled by it? … It being his least favourite powerup, he didn’t have enough experience with it to even have a good guess. It <em>might</em> though so he pocketed it. What good maybe being able to fool the ghosts into thinking he was a boo would do, he had no idea right now but it was good to have options. And if needed, he could use to phase through a wall or two or to skip a floor if he knew for a fact there wasn’t anyone in need of being rescued from a portrait on it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Helen’s lock for the door that housed Mario’s portrait made King Boo scowl every time he had to pass through it. It coupled with all the other décor based off him made her feelings for him painfully obvious. Her refusal to just <em>say</em> something so he could turn her down without much of as scene made it annoying and awkward.</p>
<p>The sight of Mario trapped in his portrait with a look of fear on his face reminded King Boo why he put up with it though. His plan hadn’t worked so far, Luigi was slowly but surely closing in on this final floor, but King Boo <em>refused</em> to be defeated by him this time. No, this time he was going to win. And when he did, he was going to pull Mario out and brag to him about it and show him Luigi trapped in a portrait too. And then he’d go and take care of E. Gadd again too. It was going to be <em>great</em>.</p>
<p>He floated closer to leer at Mario in the portrait. It was such a shame the living weren’t aware of what went on around them while in portraits because he really wanted someone to gloat to right now. But he didn’t dare…</p>
<p>A small sound came from behind him. He snapped around to see a boo had phased through the door behind. Maybe there was something <em>good</em> to report for once. … But no, actually, it wasn’t one of his boos. Green hat, large nose and mustache were all familiar features but not on any of his followers. The little guy was shivering and scared too, cringing away from his gaze. There was only one person it could be.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck killed you?” King Boo maybe should be happy but if anyone was going to kill Luigi, it should’ve been him. He’d been planning on probably doing it at some point just for the fun of it because the living often considered death the worst possible fate. All his followers <em>knew</em> of his desire to have Luigi alive for some time at least so whoever had murdered him was in trouble.</p>
<p>“Uh um… I’m not sure? But uh… I’m a boo now so that means we’re not enemies anymore, right?” He looked up King Boo with an almost hopeful expression fueled by fear.</p>
<p>“You really think that’s how it works?”</p>
<p>“Well you’re king of the boos so uh… yeah.” Ah, the good old misconception that being King Boo made him king of or at least automatically friendly to all boos.</p>
<p>With a grin, King Boo made a loud buzzer noise. “Wrong!” He summoned a portrait. It wouldn’t look as nice with Luigi being a boo but the aesthetics were less important than vengeance and he had to make do with what he had.</p>
<p>Luigi squeaked and hurriedly phased back through the door before the portrait could even begin sucking him in. That’s a large part of why he’d never been caught, he was good at running away and did so the second things got dangerous because he was a coward. It was no matter though, he didn’t have his <em>wretched</em> vacuum anymore so this should be an easy hunt, all King Boo had to do was catch him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>